Weetjes
Er zijn een heleboel weetjes over me and my robot (spoilers!): * Wist je dat er al plannen gemaakt waren voor de serie in 2007? * Tuba Entertainment Korea de serie zou maken,maar Synergy Media INC heeft het uiteindelijk geanimeerd. * De eerste Chip zou eruit gezien hebben als een gewone oranje apenrobot * Dat de eerste scenario's telkens van elkaar verschilden * Vince moest de zoon van 's werelds meest bekende en invloedrijke robotica fabrikant en beschermheer van Zygote voorstellen. * Zygote Foundation was de naam van de school die ze toen gingen gebruiken,nu heet de school gewoon de robot academie of iets dergelijks zoals the high-tech robotic school of the robot academy. * Schoolhoofd Nikils was de slechterik van de school.Hij zag er ouder uit dan de huidige Nikils en hij droeg een bril. * De allereerste Nikils uit 2007 zag er totaal niet goed geanimeerd uit.... * Headro werd toen geschreven als Hydro. * In filmtijd heeft Joseph een storyboard gemaakt en het grappigste ervan is dat het de storyboard van de aflevering zelf is met een paar verwijderde scenes. * Het schilderij van 'Napoleon Bonaparte verovert de Alpen' hangt zo'n twee keer aan de muur in mr.Nikils zijn bureau aan weerskanten.Maar het is Napoleon met het hoofd van Nikils (zonder hoed) Ook in zijn slaapkamer hangt er een half schilderij van Napoleon verovert de Alpen. * Naast het schilderij van Napoleon zijn er nog andere bekende schilderijen die in de serie voorkomen zoals Van Gogh (robothoofd),de schreeuw (met hoofdtelefoon),Le radeau de la Méduse (robots op een vloot),Michelangelo's Schepping (een robot en God zelf) Naast het schilderij met de robots op een vloot hangt er een schilderij met een ouderwetse robot die de Mona Lisa voorstelt.De robot heeft vier Mona Lisa ogen! Dan is er nog één schilderij waarvan ik de naam niet ken. * In galactisch duel gebruiken ze lasersabels als wapens voor een toneelstuk. * Mr.Nikils moest normaal Peter Francis Nickels heten. * Nikils noemt 니킬스 in het Koreaans. * Nikils gangnam style danst in De nachtmerrie van Nikils. * Meneer Nikils heeft een tweelingbroer.Hij lijkt op Nikils,alleen heeft hij geen snor en geen haar.Zijn naam is Jules André Nikils. * In de laatste ronde lijkt het of ze Dragon Ball aan het naspelen zijn in een computerspelletje. * In de laatste ronde is er een scene waarin Vince Joseph in het achterwerk trapt.Die scene is te zien in de Koreaanse versie.De Russische,Belgische,Franse en Engelse versie toont een geheel ander stuk waarin Joseph en Vince naast elkaar lopen op de trap in een vertragende beweging. * Mevrouw Melinda heeft claustrofobie (angst voor kleine afgesloten ruimtes). * Leuke schetsen uit de serie (klik op mon robot et moi),door Philippe Fernandez: http://filanim.com * Joseph gelooft dat directeur Nikils een Alien is. * Wie goed oplet,merkt dat de futuristische stad in het begin van de serie er veel beter uitzag dan hetgeen die ze later als kleurrijke veel dezelfde gebouwen (nauwelijks detail eraan te zien) ervan hebben gemaakt. * In Rusland werd een scene ingekort,namelijk in Elektro,Nikils die tegen de voedselautomaat schreeuwt en roept "Ik ben toch geen aap?!" werd weggelaten wegens schandaligheid en on-respectvol. * In Arabië werd een hele scenes weggelaten,in de bus gemist wordt de scene waarin Nikils met de blauwe schoonmaakrobot danst weggelaten.Dit is uiterst schandalig voor dit land. * In Arabië werden vele afleveringen ingekort,namelijk behekste Ruby waar vier stukken werden ingekort: Ruby die Chip kust werd verwijderd,Joseph die een ongeluk begaat in de bib en Ruby die wordt aangevallen door de op hol geslagen schoonmaakrobot. Joseph gekloond:'' Louis en Maia die Joseph naar Louis' kamer brengen en Tulpje die stond te flirten met de gekloonde Joseph die Vince ontzettend jaloers maakte. Het oog: De hele scene met het vrouwelijke oog werd verwijderd! Pas op het einde toe is het vrouwelijke oog te zien in de klas van juf Melinda.In Junior wordt de scene waarin Nikils kleine Junior aan het borstelen is weggelaten,zelfs het ideetje van Louis waarin we een tekening zien van Nikils die zijn hart laat vallen voor de schattige Junior wordt weggelaten en natuurlijk de scene waar Maia Louis een kus geeft valt weg.En het grappigste van allemaal,nadat Ruby de kleine Junior opneemt en onder haar voeten krijgt door Nikils komt de eindtiteling meteen op het scherm. * Verboden afleveringen in Arabië; Een les geleerd,reden: er wordt gespiekt. Veiligheid voor alles,reden: Het zou maar een korte episode geweest zijn dankzij het verwijderen van de te vele dansscènes met Nikils en de holografische Melinda.Dus godzijdank dat het gelukkig verbannen werd. De allerbeste vriend van Tulpje,reden: meisjes en jongens komen veel in contact met elkaar,er wordt gekust en Tulpje omhelst Louis iets te veel. * In Arabië zijn Bedrog en Een supergeschenk ''totaal anders vertaald naar het Engels: Completely bonkers en Now that's a gift! * In het Noors heet Vince Victor (Viktor) * Juf Roos en Joseph kunnen elkaar niet uitstaan,dat bewijzen ze vaak in een aflevering.In de toverring is het voor Roos de druppel wegens Joseph tegen haar schreeuwt. * De serie zou eigenlijk 2D animatie worden,maar Millimages besloot om dan toch een 3D serie van te maken. * In Turkije zijn de ingesproken stemmen iets stiller,want je hoort de soundeffects perfect en de achtergrond muziek is luider. * Het was de bedoeling dat de serie in 2010-2011 vrijgegeven moest worden op de MBC Zuid Korea,maar pas in 2013 werd het uitgezonden op de EBS. * Volgens een Koreaanse website zou de serie al sinds 2000 of 2003 zijn ontstaan.Maar werd het meer dan 10 jaar in de wachtlijst gehouden. * In het begin toen de Turkse zender Minika go de serie uitzond waren de titels van de afleveringen in het Engels en werden ze vertaalt door de stem van Headro.Maar sinds kort hebben ze een zeer goede effort gedaan en zijn de afleveringtitels nu in het Turks vertaalt (al vertaalt de stem ze wel nog steeds). * Volgens de Russische Mijn robot en ik Wiki speelt de serie zich af in 2084,wat niet echt logisch lijkt,want hoe oud zijn Headro,Roos en Nikils dan als zij uit de jaren 80 of 90 stammen aangezien zij nog met floppy disks hebben gewerkt? Dan zouden ze al ergens 104 jaar of in de 90 moeten zijn of beter gezegd al lang dood moeten zijn...Kortom,het klinkt gewoonweg niet logisch en er is geen duidelijkheid hoe de Russische Wiki dit weet.Waarschijnlijk heeft de aflevering Filmtijd hier iets mee te maken. * Het idee van zweefplanken komt waarschijnlijk door de film Back to the future. * Vreemde beschrijving op de Sony YAY India website.Vertaling ervan: Beeldt jezelf in dat je op een robotschool zit,zonder boeken,enkel robots om je heen.Dat is het alledaagse leven van Louis,zijn robot Chip en zijn vrienden Maia en Joseph.Ze hebben samen veel plezier en stoppen slechte mensen met gemene plannen.Kijk naar de show en vergezel hen op hun avonturen. * De Vietnamese intro heeft geen titels,ook het logo van de serie stelt niet veel voor,behalve dat Chip onder het logo staat en zelfs in de titel van de aflevering.Zelfs de outro is anders. * Het oude verhaal concentreerde zich vooral op Chips geheim.Het mocht niet geweten worden dat de robot kon praten en zich als een mens gedroeg.Lous en zijn vrienden moesten ervoor zorgen dat meneer Nikils niet achter het geheim kwam,of hij zou de robot van Louis afpakken en als eigen robot gebruiken.De serie van nu draagt niks van dit soort geheimen met zich mee.Nikils weet wat Chip allemaal kan en is totaal niet geïnteresseerd in de robot zijn talenten. * Wie goed oplet (kinderen zullen hier zo ie zo geen acht aan geven) is dat de figuren te veel tanden in de mond hebben zitten.Volwassenen hebben 32 tanden,kinderen 20.In dit geval hebben alle karakters een mond vol tanden.Het lijkt of elk figuur wel 50 a 55 tanden zitten heeft! Categorie:Weetjes Categorie:Voorblad